


Summer Girl, Autumn Boy

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses, The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magic, Romance, fearies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rannoch of the Autumn Court has never experienced love. He's about to have his first Rite as a High Lord</p><p>Elis of the Summer Court is a dreamer searching for a perfect romance. </p><p>With magic dying all around them, is anyone safe enough to give love the time it needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Girl, Autumn Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TWD/COTAR fanfic. You have to know about TWD, not so much COTAR. Here is the list of cameos so far.
> 
> Elis-Beth  
> Rannoch-Daryl  
> Kunis-Glen  
> Marlee-Maggie
> 
> Hope you enjoy this interesting take!

The cool autumn breeze twirled two leaves, one crimson and one gold, in a ravishing ballroom waltz. A man with elongated canines and slightly pointed ears was standing on a balcony facing the fall landscape before him. He reached upward to the lovers and he proceeded to caress the two dance partners with a gentle forefinger, separating them for the next song.

However, the lovers were persistent, and the minute he ripped them away from each other they joined up again, leaping away from his touch and anyone who dared to try and drag them away from one another. The man ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighed with resentment, and perhaps a slight token of longing.

For it seemed that even the most mundane of organic life could procure real love, when some of the most complex organisms, such as himself, could not. The man suddenly sensed a moderately powerful presence at his backside.

He pivoted on his heel and came face to face with a smaller version of himself. This man's hair was a cimmerian ebony and his twinkling eyes copper. He adorned himself in a simple white tunic and brown canvas pants. He also sported a baldric of hunting knives around his torso.

The smaller man let loose a sly smile, his own fangs glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

“Brooding again Rannoch?”

Rannoch replied with an incoherent grunt, gazing out across the autumn landscape. “This kind of attitude isn’t exactly the best one to prepare you for the Rite tonight.” Rannoch just barely hid his shudder of distaste from his friend. When the High Lords of Prythian came together to decide which of them was to perform the Rite, Rannoch did not anticipate that the task would fall upon the Autumn Court and himself.

Rannoch had barely gotten in an intimate way with a Fae woman enough as it was. If the magic would not be completely taking over his senses, he would not have agreed to it. He was not interested in being with a female in an intimate way.

That meant this process was going to be very uncomfortable for him.

He turned to his friend, itching to change the subject. “So, Kunis, how is that lass you know from the Summer Court faring?” Rannoch grinned pleasantly at the hints of parsimony dusting his comrades cheeks. “Who? Marlee? Oh yes, she’s quite sweet.”

The flames glimmering in in Kunis's eyes suggested otherwise.

It was all Rannoch could do to keep from laughing out in a grand outburst. Kunis seemed to realize Rannoch was seeing through his guise, for he shook his head in mock defeat. “These Summer Court Fae-ooh. They are a feisty bunch. Hope to Cauldron the magic doesn't pick one of them. Very fiery, they are.”

But as Kunis walked away, a small part of Rannoch hoped that a Summer faerie would find him. Perhaps she could give him the fire he desired.

€¥€¥

Elis was perched on the balcony of her little farmhouse. The swallows chatted in conversation and the sunflowers bobbed their heads in friendly greeting. Elis twirled a strand of goldenrod hair around her finger.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

Elis was often accused of being rather dreamy and unfocused, unnatural like qualities among the brash and alert Summer faerie. I am who I am, she thought genially. She often liked to think the clouds and the lukewarm summer winds bore secrets, secrets only she could decipher.

In fact, they were saying something now, whispering another one of Prythian’s many treasured limericks in her ear. The wild crooned out a luscious tale of two Fae in love. Their figures were blurred so she couldn't make out their faces, but they were glowing a particular shade of two different colors.

The female was shrouded in a misty hue of gold. Her male counterpart was a soft hue of forest green, also sporting and odd glimmer of depressing gray where his heart should be. Elis watched them spin and dance to a symphony composed with instruments of desire and passion. Elis sighed dreamily, wishing this wild story would never end. If only…. If only it would continue.

  
It did, until a harsh voice shattered the sonnet and jerked Elis out of her stupor.

“Elis!”

Elis spun around and came face to face with a woman only a few years her senior. She had a much more obvious figure than Elis, short auburn hair, and small eyes the coloration of emerald. The woman out her hands on her hips and ‘tsked’ in a motherly tone. “Elis, father is looking for you.”

Elis groaned and rose to address her sister. “Marlee, I finished all my chores.” She added with a sly giggle, “And I'm not doing yours again so you can sneak off with Kunis!” Marlee's face only flushed slightly as she composed herself to give her reply.

“This isn't about that. Father is going to Calanmai tonight with his friends. He wanted me to tell you he doesn't want you coming.” Elis felt her chest constrict with anger. “I came of age a year ago Marlee. I'm an adult Fae now.” Elis even proudly proved her point by baring her newly formed canines.

“Besides, I'm sure father is the only one in the entire Summer Court who feels that way.” Marlee snorted. “He's not the only one who's different. You're probably the only Summer Fae who spends all her free time searching for prophecies and daydreaming.” Elis refused to let this common accusation rankle her.

“I can still go to Calanmai Marlee. I know it's only the Rite he's afraid of. Marlee stiffened visibly and Elis knew it had been the wrong thing to say. “Elis, you know father just wants to protect you. Hell, I'm not even going. I couldn't betray Kunis.”

Elis raised a suggestive brow. Marlee shrugged.

“What? You never know.” Elis sighed determinedly and said, “I'll go to the festival tonight but I'll leave before the Rite.” Marlee chuckled at her persistence in a way only older siblings can. “I can see even if I say something against you, you'll go anyway.” Elis grinned and felt an overwhelming sense of joy for the fearie who was her sister.

Not by blood or oath, but by loyalty and love.


End file.
